The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHISXI’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in July 2004 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is a red Anthurium cutflower plant designated ‘5139-08’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a red Anthurium cutflower plant designated ‘3282-06’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected in July 2007 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by meristem tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a seven-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Jun. 10, 2014. ‘ANTHISXI’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.